


You Can Leave My Hat On

by Beliar



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, halloween party, old naval uniforms and suspenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beliar/pseuds/Beliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is invited to the annual Pearson Hardman Halloween party and doesn't know how to choose a costume. When he finally does, he is convinced it's absolutely great. At least until he sees Harvey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dress Code

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for the second Suits Exchange on LJ.

“Come. On. Tell me?” Mike let out a huff that sounded slightly annoyed. 

He felt like it was the hundredth time he was asking this and somehow he knew the answer wouldn't be different from the one he got the last ninety-nine times. Not that it would have stopped him to know that, obviously.  
For all the ease with which he sometimes found himself making excuses why he couldn't follow through on certain decisions or opportunities, he could be pretty persistent with other matters.  
Then again, these things were pretty different from each other and right now he had an important mission.

“No.” Harvey's voice came back firmly but with a light hint of amusement that Mike caught, even if he doubted many other people would have. “And if you ask one more time, I'm gonna lock you into a conference room and...”

Mike wiggled his eyebrows at that before interrupting. “Kinky.”

Trying to ignore gesture and interruption alike, Harvey went on talking. His posture changed a little and any amusement he might have had hidden in his tone of voice before had vanished when he continued. “... **and** leave you there. Alone with the work you should actually be doing right now. Now stop wasting both our time and do something _useful_.”  
Harvey cocked his head a little and shot him a look Mike recognized instantly. The other lawyer thought this discussion was over. If they hadn't been in his office the older man probably would have left him standing where he was.  
But as things were, they _were_ in his office and the one who would have to leave was Mike. 

“But I have to get a costume and I don't know wha –“  
This time it was Mike who got interrupted. “As does everybody else. So go and ask elsewhere for fashion advice. I know my taste is impeccable, but my time is limited and very expensive, as you very well know.”

Mike had just opened his mouth to give a clever retort about coming cheap at private times, when Donna's voice came through the intercom.“ _Don't even think about asking me._ ”  
The associate turned around to see the woman outside not even looking their way and typing away at her keyboard. A frown wrinkled his forehead before he turned back to Harvey. “That... I wasn't... gonna...”

“ _Yes you were._ ” The assistant sounded both, amused and very sure of herself. The worst part of that was probably that she _was_ right in her assumption. He had wanted to ask her first thing after leaving Harvey's office. Mainly because he didn't only need to know what to wear himself, but he really wanted to know what the other man would be wearing. He had a feeling Donna would know, what didn't help ease his frustration.  
Now, obviously, he was in need of a new plan.

Mike sighed. He let his shoulders sag in defeat. “I won't ask you.”  
There was no answer but he would have bet money on the fact Donna was smirking at her desk, with her back still turned their way.

The blond moved his hand up, pointed his index and his long finger to his eyes before pointing them at Harvey. “I will find out.”, he whispered, trying his best for a serious, meaningful tone. With his eyes narrowed he nodded once, before dropping his hand back to his side.

“No you won't.” Harvey couldn't help the smirk that lightly tugged at the corners of his mouth.“And I haven't failed to notice that you're still in my office. Out. Now.”

The brunet turned his attention to the screen of his laptop and Mike rolled his eyes, turning around and heading for the door in one smooth motion. He wouldn't get his answer now, but this would not be the last time he had tried. A battle was lost but war wasn't over yet. 

“I saw that.” Harvey spoke without looking up from what he was reading and the blonde just didn't know how exactly he had been able to catch that now.  
“Mike, wait.” The associate stopped dead in his tracks, turning around again eagerly at the somewhat hesitant and defeated intonation in Harvey's voice. “Yes?”

“File.” The other lawyer pointed to a folder Mike was still holding in his hand and his whole posture changed from hopeful to defeated and annoyed again in less than a second. He walked back over to the desk, lay the folder down with a bit less care than he would have had any other day and went out after that.  
The words “Try to get some work done besides figuring out your private dress choices.” trailed after him as the glass door closed behind him.

He had another week. Plenty of time to find out what Harvey would be wearing but just enough time to get a costume of his own.

______

“What will you be wearing?” Mike poked his head through Rachel's door, clinging to the handle with one hand. He was holding himself with the other hand plastered onto the outside of the glass wall in front of her office, slightly leaning in.  
If he had done this at Harvey's office he probably would have been greeted by the information that the brunet didn't appreciate a smear in shape of his associate's hand on his office's wall. Maybe he would even have chosen to stress office in that sentence just a little, so that only Mike would notice.  
Rachel, however, was more irritated by the slightly awkward question than bothered by his posture.

“Please what?” The paralegal's face showed absolute confusion as she looked up. Her fingers slowly let go of the paper she was holding, letting it fall to the desk. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs beneath the table, clearly waiting for him to give an explanation.

“The party. Halloween.” Mike clarified hastily, when he realized as just how strange his question might have come off and Rachel gave a small sound of epiphany. After all what they had been through and without her knowing what was currently going on in his life he didn't want her to think he was here to ask utterly creepy intimate questions. “You are invited, right?”

“Everybody is invited, Mike.” Rachel frowned slightly and shook her head, but the confusion had left her features completely. “Come in?”

Rachel wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea of discussing anything private through an open door at work. It was strange enough Mike hadn't already barged in uninvited like he usually just did. But usually he didn't think he should be exceptionally nice because he wanted an answer. This was the last chance he saw at getting help with this particular matter.

The blonde smiled before he walked through the door, closing it behind him and sitting down in front of the desk in one of the chairs. “What about IT? They aren't invited, are they?”

“Okay, not everybody is invited, but all paralegals are.” In fact it was only paralegals, associates and partners, but Rachel hadn't even thought about how many people, that were keeping the firm going, were left out by that.  
She watched him shift in his seat with anxiety. Silence spread between them while Mike waited for an answer to his initial question that the paralegal wasn't willing to give.

“So?” Mike stretched the word, raising his eyebrows and pursing his lips a little.

“So...?” Rachel shook her head, making her brown hair move slightly in unison with the motion, a frown appearing on her forehead. “What?”

“Why does nobody want to tell me what they will be wearing?” Mike sighed, frustration obvious in his voice as well as in the way his whole body seemed to sag back against the chair.  
He still was more comfortable around Rachel than most of his colleagues and he even might have started seeing her as a friend. However, friendship did obviously not mean anything when it came to costumes for a Halloween party.

“Because you just don't do that. It's part of the whole fun of it.” Rachel shrugged, a slow smile spreading on her face that made Mike feel pitied in a way he just couldn't enjoy. “Some people don't even want to be recognized immediately. You don't need to wear something spooky. Just be creative.”

“Oh, come on. That was like the worst advice you could have come up with.” The associate pulled a face. His assessment of the situation was a bit exaggerated, but by now he was just sick of the way everybody seemed to make a fuss about their costumes. It made him feel left out.  
But if he had actually known how to properly choose a costume he would have had the biggest fun concealing what exactly he would be wearing, making a fuss of it himself.  
Maybe, if he had an idea today, he would at least be able to join the fun for a week. That wasn't bad.

“Fine.” Rachel leaned forward and seemed to contemplate something. “I can tell you what I wore last year. And then you'll leave me alone?”

“Okay! Yes!” The blonde smiled an honest smile, feeling relief wash over him as he realized the paralegal was seriously going to help him. It didn't matter if it was last year's costumes or just any made up costumes she would be describing. He would even let her help think of something for him just as long as he would have a good idea at the end of the day.

“I was a siren.” She expressed happily, leaning back again and waiting for Mike to ask, because she knew that sentence alone was not helpful at all.

“A siren?” Mike looked a little lost an even disappointed because even while he knew exactly what a siren was, he couldn't imagine what that might have looked like.  
Well, that wasn't entirely true. He could imagine what it might have looked like, but he doubted she would have gone in a bra made of seashells, that fit perfectly around her full breasts, concealing them just right and having algae in her open, flowing hair.  
On top of it he doubted that she could have made her skin shimmer lightly. What he didn't doubt was that he needed to stop picturing that, before she got that he was doing it.

“You are picturing that and from the expression on your face, you're doing it wrong.” Rachel looked amused, even though she sounded a bit outraged at first. Mike lowered his gaze and shook his head. “I... that... no! I was just thinking.”  
She knew how to make him uncomfortable, that much was for sure. Those little shocks were something she seemingly loved to deal out. “Wait, I'll explain it. At lunch.”

Mike looked back up again and smiled at her, sighing and standing as Rachel grabbed for her purse. “I'll just have to go and finish something, I'll meet you downstairs in ten.”

______

The thing Mike had to _finish_ was telling Harvey that he couldn't have lunch with him because he was going with Rachel, who was generously helping him decide on a costume. The blonde made sure to stress the fact that someone was helping him as much as he could, what seemed to genuinely amuse the other man.

“It's your own fault, that you have to suffer through lunch without me now.”, he exclaimed while heading for the door.

Harvey chuckled in a way that he didn't often, when he was at work. He was honestly amused. “I think I will manage a day without you talking while I eat.”

“Mark my words.” Mike grabbed for the handle of the door and pulled it open, before he turned around again, staring at the brunet. “Suffer.”  
With that he was gone, leaving Harvey behind with a little, fond smile on his face that vanished as quickly as it had come.

“ _Since you two are dating I get so much entertainment, I feel like I should buy you flowers._ ”

“Shut up, Donna.” Harvey's voice was, despite his words, soft and friendly. He knew, if the redhead made such a commentary he could count on the fact no one would have been able to hear her. She was one of the three people at work who knew and he trusted her to keep that secret as long as possible, not offering it to others by being careless with it.

______

Rachel told Mike in detail what people had worn the previous year over lunch. It had been a rather enjoyable, light and funny conversation. At the end of the day the associate had an idea for a costume and didn't fail to inform Harvey of that fact. Not that the other seemed too curious or bothered by the fact that he didn't get told what it was. Sometimes life was just unfair.


	2. With a little help from my friends

After getting his initial idea and overcoming the first euphoria about solving that problem, Mike quickly realized he had found another to replace it. If he wanted to finish in time and make it right he needed help. A sloppy costume would have opened way for a whole new experience of public embarrassment at work and he wasn't yet ready for that.

Not to mention that he already had kind of bragged about how his costume would be awesome to Harvey.

He had considered asking Donna for help, but castaway that idea nearly as quick as it had come. His only other option had been Jenny and luckily for him, she had agreed and proven very helpful throughout the week.

His costume stayed hidden at her place so that Harvey couldn't see it by accident, if they decided to pay a visit to his apartment. To his great surprise the brunet didn't seem to hate it. They had even spent weekends there. Not that Harvey hadn't complained about the lack in size of almost everything or the lack of functionality or space, but he also couldn't hide the fact that he had enjoyed watching Mike make breakfast while lying in bed. This way he could give unwanted advice while relaxing.

Harvey's costume didn't seem to be hidden at his place either. Mike thought that Donna probably would have it or that he just hadn't looked well enough for it. His own apartment was small and fast to rummage through, but Harvey's place was big enough.

______

When the day of the party finally came Mike was nervous. He put his costume on, suddenly not sure anymore if it was such a good idea. He had liked _A Clockwork Orange_ and the costume really had come off well. From his suspenders to the bowler hat he now placed on his head, everything did fit perfectly. At least that was how he saw it.

Deciding it was too late, even if the costume wasn't good enough, he took the cane he had prepared and walked outside, hailing a cab to get to the firm's building. It wasn't the first Saturday he would be spending time at the firm on, but it was the first time he thought that it just might turn out to be fun.

He had been at Harvey's place until approximately two hours before the party, but to not raise suspicion they had decided to go separately, each from their own location. Mike suspected that this hadn't been the only reason for Harvey to suggest this plan, though. He just hadn't wanted him to see that damn costume he would be wearing any sooner than on that party.  
It was no exaggeration that by now Mike was pretty curious about what it would be. It really couldn't be that good.

Except, unfortunately, it was that good.

Mike had just entered the room on top of the building and greeted a few people, of which he only knew from about eighty percent who it might have been, when he saw someone stand in the middle of the room.  
It took him a moment to acknowledge the fact that it was Harvey. He was dressed in a naval uniform, approximately something from around the eighteenth century. Mike didn't even know where he should look first, finding no other word to describe what he was seeing than _perfect_.

He was wearing a large jacket that was cut tight and with golden lines laid on blue ground. At the end of his sleeves there were large buttons, the jacket itself having a large opening at the sleeve end. Beneath the blue fabric one could see clear white gloves. He had a hat on that seemed to be made of smooth leather, just like the jacket. His pants were equally perfectly fit, blue and ran down into large, brown leather boots.  
Mike doubted anyone ever had worn such uniforms in history, but he found that he didn't really care if this was more a product of fantasy than studying history books, because its existence meant he could watch Harvey wear this for the rest of the evening.

Just not too obviously, because they were here as an associate and his boss and there were exactly three people at this party who knew that wasn't the whole story. It would be complicated if people knew and they were both aware of that fact. Sooner or later it would eventually happen, but if they could help it, later was better than sooner.

There were a few people surrounding Harvey. If he was right it was Rachel, in a dark, long dress, her face awfully pale and she seemed to have red contacts. Donna seemed to have gone for a cowboy outfit, wearing leather pants, a hat and a brown leather waistcoat.  
The last one standing over with Harvey nearly made Mike stop and turn around again, because it was Jessica. Her clothes were torn and she had an artificial wound running over her face. 

Unfortunately fleeing was no option, because Harvey had obviously seen him and waved at him once. The blonde found himself obeying with a sigh and went over.

“Mister Ross.” Jessica nodded at him. “Nice costume.” Her eyebrows shot up, while she crossed her arms.

Mike just wanted to reply, when Harvey intervened. “Don't encourage him with lies. Suspenders? Really?”  
Jessica laughed softly and shook her head, while Mike managed to look offended. The smile on the brunet's face though gave away, that he wasn't serious about his commentary and at that moment, it was all Mike needed.

The conversation that followed wasn't as awful as Mike would have thought. People came over and went away again, seemingly everybody was in a good mood and if there was anybody not feeling all too cheerful Mike gladly didn't meet them.  
At some point, soon after they had started talking about food, Halloween and other rather meaningless stuff, Jessica left to great other people.

As the evening went on, without Harvey drinking anything and telling Mike he would sure as hell not get drunk as well on an office party, people got louder and less careful of their surroundings. That naturally didn't mean they could get more obvious. Harvey would probably have had him walk home if he so much as tried.

The same didn't work on other people though. Rachel tried to make a pass at him and it took her only three attempts for Mike to actually notice that fact. Harvey had gotten what she was trying the first time and his mood wasn't exactly great. The only thing that made it better was the way Mike didn't even notice.

The moment the blonde noticed he shot a glance at Harvey, who seemed pissed. Not that anyone would have noticed, besides maybe Donna. Mike however did and the only accurate response he could come up with was to excuse himself and run to the nearest restroom to lay out a proper plan.

______

Mike was just washing his hands, when he heard someone else enter the restroom. That alone wasn't really remarkable. What was remarkable though was the fact that, after a few seconds of silence, he could hear a faint mechanical noise as whoever had entered locked the door behind him.

It was a little disturbing and he couldn't deny that he felt strange about it. The blonde turned off the water and looked up, a sigh of relief escaping him as he saw who was slowly walking towards him.

“Harvey.” The next thing Mike registered was the fact, that the person he frequently slept and went onto dates with, but who would be majorly freaked out if he called him boyfriend, because he had issues, had just locked the door behind him. “What is going on?”

There was no answer. At least not of the verbal kind. The brunet just walked up to him, put his hands on the blonde's hips and pushed him back against the basin, before pressing himself against him.

His hands moved to the blonde's back quickly and he leaned forward to press his lips to Mike's. Surprise had taken its toll in the fact that he took a second to respond and move his own hands up and around the other man.  
They stood there for minutes, kissing and touching each other, Harvey sliding against him in a way that was way too arousing to be in a restroom at a firm party. He felt the brunet's leg pressing against his dick, probably getting aware of the fact that he had gone hard during this, just a moment before he pulled away, looking at him pointedly.

“We're going. Now.” Harvey was breathless, his voice filled with a clear underlying tone of arousal. Mike nodded quickly. “Yes, let's go.”

______

It wasn't easy avoiding other people as much as possible, but they both managed, after they had waited in the restroom a few more minutes for Mike to _get presentable_ again. Mainly it meant Mike had to think of something that was not arousing in the least for a few minutes, so nobody would see his erection through his tight, white pants. 


	3. Afterparty

Harvey and Mike hadn't been halfway up to the condo, when the older lawyer placed his hands on the other man's chest and pressed him up against the glass wall. The city was passing by behind his back, the lights of numerous windows shining through the night and soft moonlight dripping up into the elevator.

He pressed his lips firmly against Mike's, who could feel one of his hands on the back of his neck, fingers closing around it, starting to fondle with his hairline. He often did that when they kissed and as small as the gesture was, Mike loved it for its unforeseen gentleness and intimacy. It always felt so utterly perfect altogether, he wouldn't have wanted it to stop ever if he wasn't in need for air in order to go on enjoying it throughout – hopefully – the rest of his life.

The blonde honestly had appreciated how the uniform looked on Harvey, he even doubted there were words for how perfect he thought it looked, but to an equal amount he had been dying to undress him from the moment he had laid eye on it. The elevator couldn't go fast enough for his liking.

Harvey was dragging his mouth along Mike's jaw and down to his neck, planting kisses along the way. His teeth scraped over the soft skin just below the blonde's ear causing him to shiver, while he himself was dragging his fingers through the already messy, brunet hair and towards the hat the other was wearing. There was another thing he had wanted to do all evening.

“What are you doing?” Harvey's voice was low and calm, directly next to his ear, what alone was normally enough to get Mike to a certain level of arousal. The older man didn't even lift his head, just breathed the words against the blonde's skin, what caused him to sigh silently and shudder again.

Mike had stilled for a moment and scraped his teeth over his bottom lip slowly in contemplation, but as Harvey went on moving his fingers lightly over his neck while nibbling and kissing at his skin he breathed in audibly before going on with what he was doing. One of his hands clenched into the fabric of Harvey's uniform jacket, just to get hold on anything, without any complaint being uttered while the second grabbed his hat.

“I wanted it the whole evening.” That confession caused Harvey to chuckle while he felt his hat being lifted completely from his head. “I definitely had dirtier thoughts about what I wanted the whole evening.” 

That response made Mike's breath hitch and his blood rush into areas it was dearly needed. He was already hard beneath the white cotton of his pants, what would have been clearly visible to Harvey if he hadn't been close enough to feel it anyway.  
“Oh god, yes...”, the blonde started to smile, his words barely audible at this point, “... that too. Absolutely.”

Mike knocked his own hat to the ground quickly and swapped it with the much bigger one he just took. It was even a little too big and didn't really work well as he was still pressed against the wall, into which it's rim now bumped, resulting in the fact that it didn't come to hold and started sliding. His vain attempt to make it work and finally just holding it with his hand triggered another chuckle from Harvey.  
Mike could feel that sound with the other man practically being pressed against him. He could feel his chest heave, feel the breath escaping his mouth and tickling his skin, his body trembling against his own.

Mike moaned faintly, didn't even feel offended by that. It was easy, fun, and it felt good. Everything felt good, to be honest, especially Harvey's hands that had moved along his chest and found the strings of his suspenders.  
He had his hands closed around them and was gliding them down to find the mechanism with which they could be opened and removed. “Next year”, the other started off meaningful, quickly resolving to playful, “wear something sexy. Equal rights for all.”

“Don't even pretend you don't like it.” Mike gasped as he felt Harvey's leg pressing against his erection.  
“Your pants are too tight.” Harvey grinned and even if the blonde couldn't see it, he heard it in his voice. “And suspenders? Really?”

Nimble fingers undid the just mentioned part of his clothing fast. Mike felt it more than he actually saw it. He felt the slight tension that they caused on his shoulders vanish and he felt them slide off. They caused a slight thud, when they dangled against the glass wall behind him and another one as they were hitting the ground. The first thud made him startle while it didn't seem to bother Harvey at all. “But you can leave my hat on.”

“Uh.” Mike made a face as if he was physically hurt by that commentary – just in time when the other man lifted his head to look at him and actually see it. “That was bad.”

Harvey grinned and kissed him lightly before grabbing at his shirt and tugging hard, just in time with the elevator's doors sliding open. He had a way of timing things that was fascinating in a very sexy way. “Shut up and come with me.”

Mike stumbled a little, but caught himself, still holding on to the hat and placing it right, now that he wasn't standing against a wall anymore. It naturally didn't fit any better than two seconds ago, but he didn't believe it would stay in that place for long anyway.

They passed the living room hastily and made it into the bedroom where Harvey stopped holding on to the blonde's shirt. Mike fell a step behind, not longer in need to be careful not to stumble because he was dragged, and pulled his shirt out of his pants with quick motions, while still following the other man.

The second Harvey turned around towards him, he decided to do something he never had done before and leaped forward, using his weight to press Harvey against the next wall directly next to them.  
The older man let out a breathless huff as he hit the wall a little too hard for his liking. He was surprised, even more so as he just had wanted to say something about the fact that the blonde needed to get rid of that hideous costume right now.

Mike was a little surprised by his own actions as well. He stared at Harvey for a second, taking in the smirk on his lips and the surprise that was clear in his eyes, suddenly grinning just over the fact that there was _surprise written over the older man's face_. Not that he seemed uncomfortable in any way. Mike would have doubted the other man was even capable of being uncomfortable if he hadn't once had the great pleasure of seeing it with his own eyes. But surprising Harvey was a thing he was proud of being able to do.

“Just let me...” Mike bit his lip while bringing his hands up to Harvey's dress jacket and running his palms over the fabric in search for the buttons. It felt nice beneath his skin, just as he would have imagined. 

“Let you what?” Now Harvey was grinning and it was a little unnerving when he did it this way. It always meant something was up. He was leaning forward slightly, getting his lips closer to Mike's, looking into his eyes. The blonde opened his mouth to respond but took a moment in which he openly stared at the other man's lips.  
“You know exactly what.”, he whispered back and tried to place his lips on Harvey's for the sake of him not being able to ask again.

Mike was excited and he wasn't sure how this could still even be that exciting. It was by far not the first time they would have sex and it couldn't be the costumes, could it? The realization that it very well _was_ that damn costume wasn't surprising, though. He sighed into the kiss they were sharing, causing Harvey to push his tongue in, licking into his mouth while placing his hand on the blonde's jaw. His fingers dug in a little and Mike felt lightheaded with all the sensations he was getting.

Once found, Mike made quick work of all the buttons he could find on the jacket and the vest beneath – not before appreciating how perfectly that vest did fit around Harvey's body and running his hands over it, though. “Why do you always have to be so hard to unwrap?”

“Good things come well packed.” Harvey smirked and cocked his head a little while Mike was sliding vest and jacket over his shoulders and down his arms in one quick motion, his hands brushing over the shirt along his arms. The older man let both fall to the ground, what just came as a small surprise. Not that Mike hadn't seen him drop suit jackets when they were in similar situations before, but the way he had been careful and fond of his costume was special – and that was saying a lot, remembering it was Harvey it was said about.

Harvey really didn't care for that now. All he cared about was getting his hands up again as soon as he could to touch and undress Mike and get him into his bed. After having to pretend there was nothing going on between them the whole evening and watching while other people obviously tried to hit on his associate he just had looked forward to spending time with him alone, claiming him for himself.

As soon as his arms were free he grabbed at Mike's shirt, curled his fingers tight around the white fabric and pulled him closer, sliding a leg between his and kissing him hard.  
The blonde gasped silently and leaned into the other man, pressing against him even more and dragging his teeth over his lips lightly. How exactly the older lawyer had managed to get the upper hand while being the one pressed to a wall did escape him, but he saw no reason to complain.

“My turn.” was all the blonde heard before he was shoved back a little. Harvey's fingers uncurled and let go off the fabric of his shirt, to open the buttons while he let his mouth wander across the younger man's jaw and down his neck again. The moment he reached his shoulder the shirt was already gone, making way for his mouth to meet bare skin.

Mike panted a little, nearly even moaned already at the feeling of Harvey's mouth dragging along his collarbone. He tugged at the brunet's shirt until he could get his hands beneath to run them up his back. When he felt teeth digging into his shoulder he gasped and sighed, laying his head back and staring at the ceiling for a moment. The hat he was wearing slid down and he had to pull a hand out quickly and grab at it to not lose it.

The older lawyer gave him a gentle nudge back towards the bed while his hands were busy opening Mike's pants. The blonde simultaneously pulled Harvey's shirt out all the way and opened the buttons on it, but left it on him – not that he would have been able to undress it with Harvey's hands working his fly open and now dragging his pants and boxers down slightly.

Mike felt hands hot on the now bare skin of his hips, before his legs hit the bed and he stopped moving back. Harvey pulled at his pants and boxers alike, while nudging him slightly, so he fell over and onto the soft sheets of the older lawyer's insanely comfortable bed.  
He watched while Harvey was undressing him of the rest of the things he had been wearing and sat up a little, bracing himself on his forearms, just to watch him open the high boots he had been wearing.

As the older man looked up he saw the blonde licking his lips, utterly fascinated by his actions. “You really like my costume?” Harvey grinned the kind of smug grin he used when he asked rhetorical questions.  
Mike bit his lip, his eyes following the boots as they got tossed to the side. Hastily he looked back to watch Harvey undo his pants. He wanted to touch him badly, nearly enough to consider getting up again, because he didn't want to wait another three seconds.

Harvey must have seen it in his face, because he was smirking again, getting deliberately slow in his actions for a moment. His eyes were trained on Mike and the man's facial expressions. He didn't even notice that he was being watched that intensely, caught up in watching Harvey's hands work to free himself from his clothing.

Once his pants and boxers were lying in a puddle on the floor, the only thing left on his body was the open shirt. He was reaching to the nightstand to get lube and a condom, Mike's eyes wandered up on his body. Harvey was still watching him and now that he saw that particular fact he blushed lightly. “Enjoying yourself?”

“More if you'd hurry.” Harvey grinned to that response, threw the condom onto the mattress next to Mike and kneeled down in front of him. Mike was hastily making room for him between his legs, while sitting up and biting his lips, anticipation written in his eyes and movements alike.

“One last thing.” Harvey grabbed the hat Mike had managed to protect and somehow even keep on his head and threw it somewhere out of sight. The blonde made a scoffing sound, before shaking his head slightly. It had been an effort to keep that damn thing after all. “So much for your bad pickup lines.”

“I don't have **bad** pickup lines. If we go out I can show you how good they work.” Harvey opened the lube, to coat his fingers with it.

“Don't you dare.” Mike leaned forward and ran his hands down the other man's chest, beneath the shirt that was hanging open. He bend forward, diving his head beneath Harvey's hands, one of his own hands tight around the brunet's hip, and darted his tongue out to lick up his cock slowly.  
Harvey sighed slowly, closing his eyes for a second and his hips twitched forward slightly as Mike did it again, tracing his tongue over the tip this time. A gasping moan was his reward.

A hand was placed firmly on his shoulder and he felt a nudge, not hard enough to be painful, but enough to make him get up and fall to his back again. The next second Harvey was leaning over him, kissing his way up on his chest, while a cold, lubed finger was pressing against his hole.

“Oh god, just, do...” Mike moaned and pressed his head back into the mattress, mouth hanging open, while his breath came shallow. His position made it easy for Harvey to press his mouth to the other man's throat, nibbling lightly, while he felt hands in his hair and at the back of his neck. 

“You just have no patience.” Harvey pressed his finger in slowly, making Mike gasp and bite his lip. It was relieving and teasing at the same time. The blonde tried to concentrate on the feeling, as well as on the teeth and lips that were still on his throat, slowly wandering to his shoulder. 

Harvey started off moving his finger slowly, adding another finger quickly, pushing in deep and spreading them lightly every now and then. Mike started panting fast, running his hands anxiously over the older man's back beneath the shirt he was still wearing, muttering things beneath his breath that mostly weren't even real words.

Said shirt swept over Mike's bare skin, almost tickling him, but in the end just adding to all the sensational feelings. He couldn't tell why but he found it insanely hot when Harvey didn't get rid of that part of his clothing and ever since the other had realized this it happened on occasion. Not every time but often enough that he knew he did it on purpose – for him.

“Harvey...” Mike sounded breathless, his voice quiet and full of arousal. His face was flushed and he opened his eyes to look up at the other man, who was smiling back at him. He loved to hear his name like this and he would never get enough of it. But he knew what the other was trying to tell him.

The blonde took in a deep breath and blinked as he felt Harvey's fingers slip out and heard him scramble for the condom to put it on.

“Wait...” Mike's voice was still full of arousal, breathless, but a lot more firm than before. He tried to sit up and grab the condom from Harvey's hands, waiting for permission to take it before he did. That permission came as the simple lack of trying to prevent him from doing it. He even offered it, so the blonde took and opened it hastily, throwing the wrapper to the side.

“That's new.” Harvey swallowed hard while watching Mike's fingers put on the condom over his cock, stroking him twice slowly after he had been done. His breath hitched, coming out a sigh. He would have pushed Mike back again, if not for the fact that he was lying down on his own again immediately after.

The look he shot the blonde before settling in between his legs and pulling his legs up and apart some more was one that Mike would have thought could have him coming without actually being touched if he used it at the right time. It was passionate, was lustful, made him feel like the only thing that was able to give him what he wanted right this moment and that feeling was an incredibly good one.

Mike held his breath as Harvey positioned him right and pushed into him completely in a slow, steady motion. On the one hand they were both used to it being like this, on the other it felt utterly perfect for both of them every time again.  
Harvey breathed heavy and stilled for a moment before he started moving. First it was almost careful and slow, but got faster and harder quick.

Mike clenched his fists into the sheets to his sides and watched Harvey move, sweat forming on his chest, his hands moving along the blonde's thighs. The older man was watching him, while he arched his back, moaned, sighed and gasped alternately. It was always arousing just to watch him do that and respond in these ways to everything that was happening.

Harvey leaned forward after a while of moving in unison with the other, his hands sliding to Mike's hips. His fingers dug in slightly as he held him hard and pulled him closer, moving so he could push in deeper than he had done before.

Mike groaned and closed his eyes, disentangled one of his hands from the sheets and brought it down onto his own dick, closing his fingers around it in desperate need for any kind of friction, since Harvey hadn't even touched him so far.  
He hadn't even noticed that particular fact until he started stroking himself slowly, suddenly feeling another set of fingers curling around his own and moving with him. 

“Oh god... Ha...” Mike didn't bring his sentence to an end, taking a deep breath and going over into a long moan. He arched his back, pressing his head against the mattress and twisted the fist that was still holding the sheets, crumpling them along the process.  
He felt he was close and when Harvey twisted both their hands on him and pulled up he squeezed his eyes shut, while coming over their hands, panting and moaning the other man's name. Harvey let go off him after moving his hand one more time, making him shudder and gasp, before he placed his hands back on his hip.

It didn't take him more than a few thrust after this until Harvey's hips twitched lightly, disturbing the steady rhythm he had gone until that point. He bit his lip while he felt his orgasm wash over him and he was coming hard. The older man groaned, fingers pressing onto the blonde's skin even more than before.  
Mike didn't complain, mainly because it wasn't bad and he knew it wouldn't last for more than a few seconds. He was caught up in watching Harvey maybe as vulnerable as one could get and he loved that he was allowed to see it.

A few stuttering movements later Harvey stopped and sagged forward, lying down on Mike. His breath was shallow and the blonde took a hand up to run it through his hair. They panted in unison, both caught up in the task to catch their breaths again while at the same time thoroughly at feeling good and at peace with the world.

The brunet swallowed and took a deep breath. “I have to get rid of my shirt.”

Mike chuckled and took a moment before he was able to answer. “Amongst other things.” He brought his hands up and managed to get them beneath the shirt and around Harvey's waist. He sure could wait another minute until he had to go. It, unfortunately, was getting uncomfortable fast anyway.

“Next year we can wear matching costumes.” A slow smile spread on Mike's face. He wasn't sure if he even cared for an answer. The answer he got didn't surprise him in the slightest.

“Over my dead body.”, answered the man who would wear a costume, that would match the one of a certain blonde associate the following year.


End file.
